


Precipice

by Noelleian



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angsty Schmoop, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Endless Waltz, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/pseuds/Noelleian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre gets angsty and Trowa is having none of it. He makes it his mission to drive Quatre to the edge of sanity before pulling him back into his warm embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precipice

Sweaty, blond curls clung to a pale forehead as Quatre moaned softly, tipping his head back against the pillows. His stormy aquamarine eyes were closed, long lashes fluttering against flushed cheeks. A small crease formed between them as pleasure reached almost unbearable levels. His throat was bitten red, small love bites dotted along his jaw line, up behind his ears, and down towards his collarbone.

Trowa watched his lover with rapt attention as he moved above him. The incredible sensations he was feeling made him want to close his eyes, but the need to see his beautiful lover coming apart beneath him kept them open.

Quatre's slender body arched against the bed, a particularly well-angled thrust hitting just the right spot, and he choked on a cry. His eyes cracked open to peer at Trowa. The small slit between his lashes gleamed like a clear, tropical sky.

He was lying on his back on top of the mussed coverlet of their bed. His legs raised and opened wide, held up by Trowa's strong arms. One of Quatre's hands was wrapped around his own penis, stroking and squeezing. His other reached down to cup and massage his balls. His body released a delicious shiver that reverberated through Trowa and he hissed through his teeth as the vibration engulfed his cock.

Quatre's tiny pink nipples had been bitten and sucked to twice their normal size, red and swollen from Trowa's lips and teeth. His smooth chest heaved with his heavy panting. His buttocks and inner thighs were blotched red with bite marks, and from the slapping of skin on skin. They glistened with a mixture of sweat and lubricant. The tiny pink hole between his legs was red from the rush of blood and stretched around Trowa's girth.

* * *

Quatre had been quite stressed lately from dealing with the eat-or-be-eaten world of politics. He'd been trying to convince the United Earth Sphere that funding for the reconstruction of the colonies after the Eve Wars must continue. The project was funded for five years, but needed an extension as there were still many families who were displaced and in need of help. It proved fruitless and the proposal was denied.

Quatre came home that night defeated and depressed. Not even Trowa's strong arms and words of comfort and reassurance that he'd done the best he could, was enough to get through to him. Quatre had been working alongside the Vice Minister, Relena Peacecraft, the President of the United Earth Sphere, Dorothy Catalonia, and many other influential leaders. They spent countless days and weeks tirelessly trying to push the proposal through. There were many sleepless nights and long frustrating hours of meetings arguing with stubborn bureaucrats. They’d conducted endless interviews and press conferences. In the end, it didn't work. It was a massive blow to the colonies.

Trowa'd been living with Quatre long enough to know that if he didn't do something and soon, Quatre would eventually work himself into such a state, it would put him out of commission for several days. Quatre had never been good at dealing with failure. That left Trowa to deal with the fallout. An ill and hopelessly depressed Quatre was not a pleasant experience. Not even to someone like Trowa who possessed infinite patience.

Just as Quatre was beginning to launch himself into a long, self-deprecating, and highly unproductive tirade, Trowa grasped his chin, tipped his head back, and devoured his mouth, slipping his tongue past the full lips. It traced and scraped along the blond’s upper teeth and swiped against Quatre's own tongue. He sucked the soft lips into his mouth and then licked across them before dipping back into the hot cavern.

Quatre gave a token struggle for a moment, not appreciating the diversion tactic, but it just felt too damn good. Trowa's tongue was insistent and demanding and he melted into the searing kiss with a soft sigh of sweet surrender.

Trowa smirked inwardly. Check and mate.

He leaned his lover against his chest, his mouth still attached to Quatre's, as he pulled his loosened tie aside and popped the buttons of his white dress shirt open. He smoothed his rough, calloused hands down Quatre's silky chest and belly and felt him relax against him. He caressed his lover's body all over, both to calm and arouse his partner. He massaged dusky nipples into hard points and reached down to brush his hand over Quatre's quickly hardening penis, still covered by his slacks. Quatre gasped, his body rising and falling under Trowa's ministrations.

"Pants off."

It took a moment for the husky whisper to reach Quatre’s ears, and a few more for his sex-hazed brain to interpret the words. He fumbled with shaking hands to release the button on his slacks and pull down the zip. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of both trousers and underwear and slid them down his trembling thighs, kicking them off along with his shoes and socks.

Far too horny to feel self-conscious, Quatre opened his legs, draping one over the back of the couch. The vulnerable position sent a rush of warmth throughout his body which centered and simmered in his groin. His skin was flushed with aroused anticipation. Quatre curved against his lover, his pelvis rising in invitation, begging for Trowa's touch.

The wanton display was almost too much for Trowa whose body, at this point, wanted only to take and plunder. His cock strained against the fly of his jeans and screamed at him to just fuck the blond, foreplay be damned. Quatre certainly wouldn't object, but that wasn't what Trowa wanted. Not tonight. Tonight was about making his love forget the world around him. It was about breaking down his barriers and getting him to just let _go_. It was about making him ride the tides of pleasure to unimaginable heights and then being there with strong, protective arms to catch him when he came down.

Shifting upwards slightly, Trowa hooked his hands beneath Quatre's arms and pulled him to a more upright position. Quatre's head rested back on Trowa's shoulder, offering his neck and jaw to receive kisses and bites. Trowa indulged him for a moment, then pulled his face away to suck two of his fingers into his mouth. Quatre huffed and whined at the loss.

"Hush." Quatre pouted, but did as he was told.

Fingers wet, Trowa leaned over his lover's prone body. His hand slid along the smooth skin of Quatre's hip and thigh and then, without warning, plunged his two saliva coated fingers into the tiny opening between the blond’s legs.

Quatre sucked in a harsh breath and yelped. His body bowed forward in an unconscious effort to protect itself. The muscles of his anus clamped down, attempting to push out the invading digits.

_"Relax."_

Gradually, the rigid muscles of Quatre’s body loosened, allowing the intrusion. He slouched back against Trowa's chest again, breathing hard. His head lolled on Trowa's shoulder and his thighs went lax, returning to their former position. Trowa pushed his fingers all the way in and kept them there.

"Touch yourself."

This time Quatre didn't hesitate to follow instructions. He reached down and grasped his cock with quivering fingers, and slid them up and down the erect length, twisting his wrist when he reached the base. Trowa pulled his fingers out until just the tips remained inside and then pushed them back in. A drop of clear fluid leaked from the flushed tip of the blond’s shaft. Quatre groaned and rolled his hips down to drive his lover's fingers deeper. Trowa slapped the boy’s thigh with his other hand.

"Stay still."

Quatre whimpered, but obeyed.

* * *

It didn't take long before Quatre was moaning obscenely against Trowa's neck. His hand moved furiously over his penis and Trowa matched his movements, stroke for stroke. Quatre's hips began to jut and tremble, indicating that he was close. Trowa pressed his fingers all the way in and ruthlessly rubbed them against his lover's prostate.

Quatre keened, his body convulsed, and for one breathless moment, they seemed frozen in time. His cock pulsed once, twice. Hot sperm shot up his belly and chest in a perfect arch, a few drops landing on their chins. A heartbeat later and the soaring peak began to fall. The world moved back into focus as a third spurt, not as powerful as the first two, but still impressive, roped across the blond’s torso. Then Quatre’s body was rolling in a hedonistic wave. He wailed brokenly. His hips rocked, fucking himself on Trowa's fingers and this time, Trowa allowed it.

Trowa almost wept at the rippling sensation along his fingers as Quatre's muscles contracted with his orgasm, and his confined penis gave a sympathetic throb.

Quatre finally collapsed against Trowa, boneless, and panted against his ear. Trowa brushed his lips across the damp forehead and then closed them over his lover's swollen mouth. He tenderly nipped at the plush cupid's bow and dipped his tongue inside the hot, wet apeture. Quatre breathed out a soft moan and kissed back with as much energy as he could muster.

"Bedroom."

Quatre hummed, but made no move to get up. Huffing out a laugh, Trowa wrapped his arms around his lover, and hoisted them both off the couch. He set Quatre down on wobbly legs, making sure he wouldn't fall if he let go. He slid the dress shirt off Quatre's shoulders and dropped it on the floor with the rest of the clothes. They'd worry about those in the morning.

* * *

Trowa half-carried a barely cognizant Quatre into the bedroom and over to the large bed. Quatre immediately flopped down face first in an ungainly sprawl. His head was turned to the side, full lips parted, eyes closed. He appeared to be dozing already.

Trowa ignored the demands of his cock for a moment and just took in the sight of his blond lover. Quatre's hair was fetchingly disheveled. Curls stuck here and there to his damp skin. Skin that was smooth and creamy, flawless. It stretched taut against narrow shoulders and down the smooth expanse of his lovely back. His shoulder blades stood out in stark relief beneath the silky skin.

Trowa's eyes lingered on the dramatic dip of Quatre's lower back and then over the prominent swell of his pert ass. The soft cheeks of his buttocks were parted slightly, thanks to Quatre's splayed legs, and the now relaxed opening between them was stained pink. It twitched slightly with aftershocks from his earlier orgasm. His legs weren't terribly long, but lean and strong from his long runs with Trowa through the northern European countryside. They were sparsely covered with fine blond hair. He was the delectable picture of debauchery.

A soft snore broke Trowa out of his reverie. He tutted and his cock gave an angry lurch. This simply would not do.

With a wicked gleam in his green eyes, he closed the gap between himself and the bed in a manner reminiscent of his beloved big cats stalking their prey. He was intent on that deliciously upturned bottom.

Kneeling on the bed behind his lover, between the conveniently splayed legs, Trowa grasped a soft, creamy buttock in each hand. Digging his fingers into the supple flesh, he pulled the cheeks apart, and dove in face first.

Quatre jolted with a sharp cry. His head flew up off the mattress, eyes wide with surprise. As Trowa's tongue swiped across his opening and dipped inside, the blond released a gutteral moan. His eyes rolled back, lashes fluttering shut. He dropped his head back down to the coverlet and pressed his ass against Trowa's face.

Trowa's lips and tongue make quick work of reducing Quatre into a sobbing, writhing mess on the bed. He laved and sucked at the tiny pucker, pointing his tongue and delving inside. Spreading his legs even wider, the blond rolled his pelvis. He pressed his bottom back against Trowa's mouth, and then pushed his hips forward to rub his rapidly stiffening penis against the bed covers. He lay with his head turned to the side, bleating and panting, eyes closed. His hands curled against the bedding, knuckles turning white.

Trowa devoured the blond’s ass until his cries began to rise in pitch and frequency. His hips shuddered and trembled.

Trowa pulled away finally, much to his lover's dismay, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Quatre's opening remained slightly dilated thanks to Trowa's mouth and the fucking it had received from his fingers. It was relaxed and ready for penetration. The skin around it gleamed with saliva. Trowa's cock pressed insistently against his fly, trying to burst its way out of its confines and bury itself into the willing body before him. He finally decided to have mercy on it.

"Lube."

Quatre groaned in agreement and flung his arm towards the nightstand. He opened the top drawer and blindly groped around until he found the small tube of lubrication. Trowa stood near the bed and stripped out of his clothing. He pulled the gray sweater over his head, exposing his muscular chest and abdomen. His broad shoulders tapered down into a narrow waist. Muscles bulged and moved fluidly beneath golden, satiny skin. His body glowed in the low lighting of the bedroom.

Trowa unbuckled his belt. The sound loud in the mostly silent bedroom, and slid it out of the belt loops of his trousers. He popped the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper, hooking his thumbs into the waistband and tugging them down his strong thighs. Then he did the same with his boxer briefs. He kicked them off when they slid to his ankles. His legs were beautiful. Long, lean, and strong, dusted with light brown hair. Trowa's body was a work of art.

His penis was rock hard and flushed red with arousal. It arched towards the blond on the bed, ready to fuck. Clear fluid beaded on the tip. It was long, strong, and beautiful, just like the rest of him. His balls hung beneath his shaft, drawn up slightly from excitement and the sudden change in temperature.

Quatre watched the strip tease hungrily. His eyes devoured every exposed inch of his lover's body, and he moaned gratefully, praising the gods who had given him this perfect specimen of masculine beauty. In a few moments, that gorgeous body would lay on top of his own. It would deliciously press him to the bed and take him to nearly unbearable heights of ecstasy.

His hand finally found the lubrication and closed around it, practically throwing it at Trowa in his impatience. Trowa normally would have chuckled at his lover's antics, but he was also too far gone for fun and games. He clutched the tube and moved back towards the foot of the bed. Placing a knee on the mattress, he popped the top on the bottle and squirted a generous amount into his palm. He scooped some up with his fingers and spread it liberally over his cock, which twitched and pulsed, finally getting some much-needed contact. Trowa groaned softly and took a moment to stroke it, almost in apology for being so neglectful.

Satisfied that every inch was well-coated, he shuffled forward into the space between Quatre's spread legs. Quatre was already breathing hard with anticipation. Soft, fluttery exhalations echoed through the room in rapid succession. He pushed his ass into the air, his opening twitching with need.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Trowa scooped the rest of the lube onto his fingers and reached down to massage it between the blond’s plump buttocks. His fingers delved inside for just a moment, long enough to get some of the lube spread around. It was quick and lacked finesse, but its purpose was only to prepare the way for Trowa's cock. Quatre wiggled his bum at Trowa, impatient sounds pushing past his lips.

Trowa smacked one soft cheek in admonishment, and Quatre yelped.

"Behave."

Holding his aching cock in one hand, Trowa used the other to push aside a perky buttock. He rubbed the tip of his weeping erection over his lover's opening for just a moment, smearing precome in its wake. Then plunged his cock inside, all the way to the hilt. The time for playing was over.

Quatre wailed in a mixture of pain and pleasure which transitioned into a long, filthy moan. Trowa's cock sung as the hot, gripping muscles inside Quatre's body squeezed him with deliriously tight friction. He groaned loudly as he watched the now red ring of his entrance swallow his turgid penis, inch by delicious inch.

_"Yesss..."_

Trowa leaned over his lover, bracing his hands on either side of Quatre's head. He pulled his cock out until just the head remained inside, and then pushed back in with a long, deep stroke. He built up a punishing rhythm that bounced Quatre's body back and forth against the mattress, causing the bed springs to squeak, and the headboard to bang against the wall. The universal song of lovemaking.

Quatre's hips pumped against the bed. He rolled them forward to rub his painfully hard erection against the mattress. Then pushed them back to fuck himself on the hot, velvety cock spearing him to unprecedented levels of sweet torture.

A few more deep strokes and then Trowa pulled out. Before Quatre could find the presence of mind to protest, Trowa grabbed his hips and flipped him onto his back. He pulled the blond's legs up and pushed his cock back into the hot, wet opening. He grabbed Quatre's legs behind the knees, pulling them up, and continued the powerful thrusts. Quatre cried out, brokenly, his trembling hands snaking down his body to fondle his own genitals and stroke himself to an earth-shattering orgasm.

Trowa fucked him roughly for several long minutes. Quatre's eyes squeezed shut, tears of agonizing pleasure leaking from beneath his eyelashes. His head thrashed from side to side, blond curls flying every which way. His head was thrown back, his throat exposed. His full, red lips opened and released a litany of incoherent babbling that increased in volume with each forceful push inside his body. His hand was a blur on his cock and he squeezed and rubbed his balls with the other.

One particularly hard thrust, and then Trowa leaned over his lover, pushing his cock as deep as possible, and sucked a swollen nipple into his mouth.

The dam broke. Quatre made a choking sound in his throat and his back bowed sharply. His teeth clenched together and his body stiffened, his thighs like steel rods in Trowa's hands. Wet heat splattered Trowa's chest and stomach and then Quatre's entire body undulated in a sensual roll. His hips and thighs trembled, toes curled. The muscles of his anus bore down on Trowa's cock, rather painfully. Quatre panted, moaned, and wept from the powerful climax.

Tears stung behind Trowa's own eyes as the searing contractions of Quatre's inner muscles squeezed and rolled along the length of his cock. He groaned, long, and hard as the cresting pleasure-pain in his groin reached its peak. It seemed to concentrate on an intensely tiny point centered in his balls. Then the mind-numbing singularity exploded outward in a heady rush of warmth and delicious agony. Hot semen shot from the tip of his penis into Quatre's receptive body. His rhythm faltered and his muscles strained and shook as he held himself propped over his lover. After several exquisitely long moments, the haze began to dissipate. Trowa’s trembling hips slowed their frantic thrusting. He pushed them forward, weakly, a few more times, prolonging the erotic sensations.

Exhausted and sated, he carefully lowered himself on top of his lover. His cock, finally satisfied, softened inside Quatre's lax body.

Trowa lifted his head slightly and their eyes met. Quatre smiled at him, his eyes glassy with mind-blowing sex, and warm with love. They languished in the afterglow, kissing softly and whispering intimate confessions of love and devotion.

Pulling his now flaccid penis out of his lover, Trowa turned onto his side, taking Quatre with him and tucking him against his chest. He rested his chin on the soft, blond hair and closed his eyes. Quatre sighed softly, happily, against Trowa's moist skin and snuggled closer, wrapping an arm and leg over him. Humming contentedly, he kissed Trowa's chest and drifted off to sleep.

Trowa laid awake a while longer, listening to his love's breath smooth out. Cherishing the warm body of his beloved in his arms, he stroked the soft curls and kissed the warm crown of Quatre's head. Whispering into the air between them, the sound just barely reaching the slumbering man's ears, Trowa confessed the most precious emotion he'd ever had, written on his heart as he, too, drifted off to sleep.

_"I love you."_


End file.
